


Shoes are for losers

by Phoebmonster



Series: shiny motor cars and eyeglasses full of stars [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an anon prompt where Ward has trouble doing his shoelaces and so I wrote this! Entirely au and very fluffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes are for losers

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on the skimmons tag on tumblr, you've probably already seen this

The first time it happened, no one was really paying attention. They were having debrief, with Simmons explaining how the device they’d found had now been moved to the fridge and Fitz being irritable because it was nearly 11 at night and he needed his beauty sleep. Skye wasn’t really paying attention when they all filed out of the room, but she noticed Ward wasn’t wearing shoes. Instead he was wearing a pair of dark blue fluffy slippers. She pondered over it for a second then promptly forgot, as Simmons asked her if she wanted some ice-cream and that became the top priority.  
The second time it happened, Skye was a bit more awake. They were about to have a video conference with some SHEILD agents in St Petersburg, about a device which could apparently turn people to stone. All the team were assembled and Fitz was tinkering with the computer wiring to get them a clearer picture, when Ward ran in. He was slightly red in the face and looked like he’d come from somewhere in a rush, but when Skye gave him a questioning look, he merely adopted a serious and self-centred expression.  
“What? I was getting ready.”  
Skye pointed at his feet. He wasn’t wearing shoes, but a pair of mismatched socks, one dark blue, the other purple. “You missed shoes. That’s quite a big part, Ward.”  
May raised her eyebrows and Ward glared at Skye.  
“I was running late. Besides, it’s only a video call. It’s not as if shoes are vital.”  
Skye looked at May but she just shrugged her shoulders. Before Skye could press the issue however, the video came online, to show a very confused Russian man surrounded by strange statues, and that became top priority.  
The third time, they were about to meet with the Chief of Police in Venice, to help her investigate a series of disappearances related to a group of circus performers with possible superpowers. Coulson sighed and checked his watch.  
“Skye, please could you collect Ward and Simmons. Diana will be here any minute, and she’s not a woman I want to keep waiting.”  
Skye found Jemma in the lab (where else would she be?) then dragged her around to look for Ward. They stood outside his bunk whilst Jemma knocked.  
“Ward? Are you in here? We need to go.”  
After a minute of silence, Skye tugged the sleeve of her jumper. “He’s not there, Jem. Maybe he’s in the kitchen or something.”  
They heard a small yelp from the bunk and Jemma grinned triumphantly.  
“I knew he was in there! Are you alright, Ward?”  
There was no reply.  
“Ward? Can we come in?” asked Jemma tentatively.  
There was a pause and then he replied quietly.  
“You can come in, if you promise not to tell anyone.”  
Jemma and Skye looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.  
The door slid open to reveal Ward, blushing furiously, surrounded by several pairs of shoes. He was trying to undo the laces on his normal work shoes, but the knot was so complex it looked like it would take a miracle to untie. He held the shoes up to Skye but Jemma took them. “I’ve got two PhD’s, Ward. I can undo the knot.” She said, smirking.  
“So why all the shoes, Ward?” asked Skye, picking up the nearest pair of loafers  
“I … um … I have trouble doing laces and things. I have to buy lots of shoes to see which ones work best … it gets very complicated. As you can see.” Ward gestured to Jemma as she picked at the gorgon knot.  
“What about getting those laces which are elastic? Then you don’t have to do them up. Daniel Radcliffe has them.”  
Ward and Jemma looked up with confused expressions.  
“What?” replied Skye, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “He’s got dyspraxia. I was very into Harry Potter as a child.”  
“Don’t you mean Daniel Radcliffe?” smirked Jemma.  
“Who didn’t have a crush on him? Except in the Goblet of fire – terrible hair.”  
Ward rolled his eyes and interrupted as he saw Jemma opening her mouth to argue.  
“I would, but the only ones I could find were brightly coloured. And if I bought them online, where would they be delivered to? I can’t exactly put our address as ‘20 thousand feet above the Pacific.’”  
Skye hummed in agreement.  
“Why not ones with straps?”  
“There a bit … childish, aren’t they?” replied Ward shyly.  
“Nonsense. They’re very manly. It’ll be so much easier than having to untie this goddamn knot!” Jemma started to attack the laces with her nails.  
"Besides, you're Agent Grant Ward. You could wear pink bunny slippers and make them look manly."  
Ward smiled and Skye beamed.  
"I guess I could get some..."  
Back in the lounge, Coulson was getting worried. The Chief of Police, Diana, was sat with her red lips in a thin line and her black stilettos tapping on the floor. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." said Coulson. Diana glared at him, and Coulson started to sweat.  
"Cards." May pulled some cards from her pocket (she could keep everything in there.) Diana's mouth moved into a small smile and Coulson prayed that Fitz would stop examining evidence and get his ass up here. May started to shuffle the cards.  
"Two PhD's! Two! I made more scientific breakthroughs in my first year at SHEILD academy than most students do in their entire school career! I could do complex algebra at age 6 and I still can't undo this knot!" Jemma had stopped muttering her annoyances and started to vocalise them loudly whilst she attacked the knot.  
Skye was sat on the floor, idly untying the rest of Ward's shoes.  
"She keeps doing that. The other day she cut her finger and spent an hour on how she'd written almost every important paper on flesh eating bacteria in the last 5 years and yet she was still breaking test tubes."  
Ward hummed in agreement as he slipped on the shoe Skye had managed to untangle.  
"Oh Jems, just give it here."  
Skye grabbed the shoe, pulled the end of the lace and the knot came undone. She handed it to Ward as the pair looked on in awe.  
"C'mon, guys, we're like super late. Coulson’s gonna be pissed." Skye grinned as Ward pulled on the shoes and Jemma quickly tied them.  
By the time they'd reached the lounge, Skye and Jemma were engaged in a fierce discussion.  
"But Emma Watson, Skye! Hermione has to be one of the best role models ever..."  
"But you have to agree, Harry is so unappreciated. When anyone says their favourite character in Harry Potter, no one ever says Harry. It's an outrage."  
"Well that's..."  
Jemma stopped short as they saw what was happening. In the middle of the coffee table, there was a large pile of cash, with other things like watches and ID badges thrown in too. Fitz and Coulson were sat next to May and Diana, looking nervous whilst clutching their cards. The women looked comfortable, both smirking. "Cheat." said May calmly. "Raise the stakes, Coulson." said Diana, in a thick Italian accent. Coulson pulled off his watch with a look of dejection. "They only made twelve... Skye! You're back! What took you so long? I guess we can start the briefing after all..."  
"We can continue this later." smirked Diana and May nodded, as the team filed out into the other room.  
"You owe me lots of money, Jemma Simmons. At least £200. And a new watch." hissed Fitz as they headed towards the computer.  
Two weeks later, several boxes arrived, along with their normal supplies. "Cool! My new hard drive!" grinned Skye before handing some of the other boxes to Ward. He pulled out a pair of black strap trainers with the Avengers on the side. Jemma rushed over, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Ward, but it's hard to find them in your size. It was either that or Captain America. I also got money off, because we're with SHEILD and everything." Ward blushed, but hid it with a steely expression. "It's fine. I'll use them for training." He pulled them on and strode off to get ready for training. The shoes lit up and started to flash and Skye turned to Jemma, giggling. "Light up shoes? That's a little cruel, Jems."  
Jemma rolled her eyes and started unpacking the other boxes. "I didn't mean too. Besides, I never got him back for that sock on the door thing."  
(Jemma was in the lab when she heard Coulson come down the stairs. Ward was training, and the first thing she heard was 'Nice shoes, Ward.'  
'They light up? No way!'  
'I want a pair.'  
'They do Captain America ones? I'll ask Jemma right away!'  
Jemma rolled her eyes. Fitz was going to want a pair soon)

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about Daniel Radcliffe is true btw - my grandma told me bcos she had to buy those laces for my grandad. The more you know  
> thanks to the help of a commenter, i do think Ward had dysphraxia :)


End file.
